New Age
by barbegurl
Summary: It's about Renesmee seven years later dealing with life.
1. Chapter 1

First one. Please don't be overly harsh.

Chapter 1

_Ring! Ring!_

Ugh, I don't want to get up. It's 7:00 AM and I should still be asleep. If it wasn't for my mom and dad I wouldn't be up.

I hit the alarm clock so it stopped irritating me. Waking up in a pink room still surprised me. Of course, Alice said I needed a colorful room. But, I was happy she did. Otherwise, it would still be white and boring.

I'm still a little depressed; I don't look older. I look sixteen. It's been seven years and I still look like a teenager. Carlisle can't find out why. I should look like I'm twenty.

I'm just glad were all done with the construction. I can finally sleep without breathing in saw dust now. Esme and Alice were a little too happy when they found out I was going to Forks High. Honestly, I miss my old room a little bit. They made a closet for me, smaller than my mom and dads. Also, a bathroom, that was one thing I hated about being half-human. They added a kitchen. Carlisle thought since I could eat human food I should while I'm in school. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't necessarily good either. I still preferred blood, but Carlisle said it wouldn't be good.

I turned on the radio and decided to get dressed. For my first day as a sophomore, I figured my blue cashmere sweater and my blue and beige plaid skirt would go well together. I put on some stockings. I didn't get cold but I figured maybe I should put on the illusion I did. Thank goodness, Alice took me shopping the other day. I had no school shoes. They were all high heels. I needed something more normal. So I got a lot of flats. My mom and dad got me a Prada bag. I told them I didn't need one. But, I was extremely happy when they showed me. Of course, my father knew.

I was usually ready with my hair, make-up, and clothes by the time one song was over. That was one good thing about being half-vampire. I decided to head into the kitchen then. My parents were overly excited. They were making _me _breakfast for once. I'm glad at least my mom still remembered some recipes. She spent an hour almost everyday remembering her human life.

"Oh good. Your up." My dad said.

"I figured I should be. I didn't want to miss my first day of school." I said sarcastically.

"Hey, don't be like that. Forks High isn't that bad. I met your father there." My mom winked at my dad then.

"Yeah. But, he was a vampire. Not a human. Which means I have no luck."

"Just eat your breakfast." My dad set a plate of bacon and eggs in from of me.

It was getting easier eating the food. I ate human food for the last two months. Thank goodness Jacob and Nahuel were there to help me. I needed moral support. Of course Jacob acted more like a friend then like a mate. Which Nahuel did. I mean he isn't bad, just a little weird.

I finished my breakfast and brushed my teeth. I grimaced as I walked out my door. I walked back into the kitchen.

"Dad, I'm ready to go. Love you, mom." I hugged her.

"Have a good time." She squeezed more tightly then she should have.

I waved at my mom as I walked out the door with my dad.

"You know, I look sixteen. I can legally drive."

"I know. But, this is your first day of high school. I want to be the same as every other person."

"I don't think every other person has an overly protective father. Really, dad you should loosen up. I have a cell phone. I can call if I was ever in danger."

"Look, I'm your father and I want to do as many father daughter things as I can."

"Fine." I knew that discussion was over.

"Can we take mom's car? I prefer it over the Volvo."

"We need to stay inconspicuous. Besides, what's wrong with my Volvo?"

"Nothing. Just mom's car is prettier."

The car ride to school was quiet. But, it was a comfortable silence. The school was too small. It looked liked it could fit about 2,000 students at the most.

"Thanks, dad. Love you." I pecked him on the cheek and got out of the car.

"Nessie?"

"Yeah?"

"Call us if you need anything."

"I'll be fine dad. I'm in Forks of all places. Bye." I waved to him.

"Bye."

I watched my dad drive away. I just realized what it felt like to be alone. I started to walk to my first class. Someone slammed into me as I was walking.

"I'm so sorry." This boy stuttered like he was nervous.

"I'm fine. Are you okay? You look a little frazzled." I chuckled.

"I'm okay. I'm really sorry, I didn't mean too. I'm Bryan." He gestured his hand out to shake mine. He looked like someone you would see from California. He had blond shaggy hair, tan, and buffed up. His blue eyes are what made him beautiful. They were like ice blue.

"I'm Nessie. So what class are you going to?"

"Um, English 2A."

"Oh same here. Why don't we walk together?"

"Sure. So, are you new? I've never seen you before."

"Yeah. I got home-schooled until now. I thought I needed a John Hughes experience." I laughed.

He laughed with me. "Home-school. Scary thought. My parents are just really…loose. Like they don't know when to stop talking."

"Oh. My parents are the opposite. They're sometimes too nice. Especially my mom." I rolled my eyes. "Everybody she meets she gives them the benefit-of-the-doubt. Which I think is stupid. I know people say 'don't judge a book by its cover' but I'd rather do that then get myself in trouble."

He looked at me like I was crazy. "That's an…interesting look on life."

We were in class by now. There was a seat assignment on the board. Of course my last name was Cullen so I sat in the front. Bryan sat near the end of the classroom. The girl I sat next to was beautiful. She had green eyes like a pond, long straight brown hair, and her complexion was impeccable.

"Hi. I'm Natalie." She had her hand out to shake mine.

"Hey. I'm Nessie." She shivered by my cold handshake. "I'm sorry. My hands are just a little cold."

"Oh, it's no problem. I don't mind. So what's your schedule like?"

"Uh, English 2A, Biology, P.E., World History, and Art."

"Same. Cool. I bet were going to be sitting next to each other again."

"Probably." I actually liked this girl.

"So are you new? I don't remember you."

"Yes. I was home-schooled."

"Oh. That's cool." Her smile looked genuine.

The teacher called the class to order then. He was perky, which was cool. I'm just glad he wasn't all mad or anything.

"So, what was it like being home-schooled?" Natalie asked as we walked out of the classroom.

"It was cool. I mean I got to spend a lot of time with my Aunt Alice. I love her. Were a lot alike."

"Nice. The rest of my family lives in New York. The only reason we came here is because of my mom. She decided to open a bakery here."

"Wow. That's awesome. My dad's a doctor and my mom stay's at home." I figured since my dad basically was one I would tell people that's his profession.

"Oh, a doctor so he obviously makes a lot of money." She pointed to my backpack.

"Well my whole family is kind of loaded."

"I don't care. Same with my family, but my mom wanted to move to a quaint little town."

"When did you move here?"

"Five years ago. I basically know everybody in this town."

We were at our next class by now. As she said earlier we sat next to each other again. This teacher wasn't as happy. He looked bored the whole time. The rest of the day went as a blur until lunch. She knew Bryan, which was nice.

"Hey guys. Over here." Bryan was gesturing us over to his crowded table.

"Hey, Bryan. Have you met Nessie?"

"Yes, I have Hey."

"Hi. So what are your next two classes?"

"World and Art. I didn't even want Art. It seems boring."

"Those are the same as mine." I said.

"Oh, cool." He gave a nice smile.

"Oh, are you going to the homecoming dance? It's in two weeks." Natalie asked while I opened my bottle of soda.

"I don't know yet. I might busy. But as soon as I find out I'll tell you."

"Awesome. Maybe we could double."

"Maybe." I smiled happily. Maybe if I tell my dad just before the dance he won't have enough time to ask to chaperone.

As soon as lunch was done Bryan, Natalie, and I walked to class.

"So are you good with history?" I asked Bryan.

"Not my strong suit but I'm okay. What about you? I bet you're some kind of brain since you were home-schooled." He chuckled.

"A little. I'm really good with English though."

"Oh cool. I'm okay with most subjects. I get B's and C's."

"Oh."

We walked into class. The teacher was at his desk taking names. Of course I sat next to Natalie. Not that it was a bad thing. I'm glad I sat next to someone I actually liked. I didn't really pay attention to the rest of the day.

My dad was already outside as soon as the bell rang.

"Hey, dad." I said as I got into the car.

"Hey, sweetie." He pecked me on my head then drove off. "Meet anybody?"

"Um, this girl Natalie and this guy Bryan. There both really cool."

"That's nice."

I kept thinking about the dance. Stupid me.

"You can go. I'm not opposed to it."

I was shocked. "Really? What happened?"

"Well I figured you would be at school so it would be okay."

"You're going to have Uncle Jasper or Uncle Emmett chaperone aren't you?" I raised one eyebrow.

"Yes. I just want to make sure your safe."

"Dad I can hold my own. I am half-vampire. Did you forget that?"

"I just like making sure you'll be okay."

"Fine. Have it be Uncle Emmett. He's more fun than Uncle Jasper at stuff like that."

"Okay."

We were at the Cullen house by now. "Hey, guys."

Alice bounced with joy to me. "How was it?"

"Do you really have to ask?" I said sarcastically.

"No. But, I rather hear it from you."

"Fine. I'll show you." I put my hand to her face showing what I did that day.

"Oh, Bryan's kind of cute."

"Aunt Alice!"

"What? He is."

I scoffed and walked away. "Hey Jacob." He grabbed me in one of those bear hugs. "I need to breath you know." I chuckled.

"Whatever. Are you okay?" He let me go out of his arms.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I figured you were alone. So I enrolled myself there."

"Okay, first who put you up to this and second, you look like you could be thirty." I gave him a dumbfounded look.

"I did it myself. It gets boring without you around. Also, it's just because of my height. I signed up as a junior anyways."

"You're bored without me here?"

"Yes. I get bored easily though."

"True. So how's the pack?"

"Fine. Sam thinks he should be second in command instead of Leah. Which I'm thinking of doing."

"Why? Leah's been doing really well this whole time. Did Seth say something?"

"He just doesn't want her hurt."

"It's Leah. She'll be fine."

"I know. But, Sam has experience."

"True. I can't fight you there. How are you going to keep up with me at school?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, you went on a sabbatical for like six years. Aren't you a little rusty?"

"I'll be fine." He smiled cockily.

"Hey, mom."

"Hi, how was school?" She rung with every word.

"Good. I guess. Boring."

"It'll get better. This is just the first day."

"True." I overheard my dad talking to Emmett about chaperoning.

"Emmett, I just want to make sure she'll be safe," he said sincerely.

"She'll be fine. She can hold her own," Emmett debated.

"Really, dad. I'll be fine. It's not like the Voultri are going to be there." I said.

"Emmett, please," my dad begged.

"Fine. I'll make sure she has a great time," He grinned at me.

I sat in the dining room table to start on my homework.

"Hey Nessie."

"Hey Nauhel."

"So how's school?"

"Fine. I got a lot of homework to do."

"Need any help?"

"No I think I'll be okay."

"Okay." He stayed there and watched over me as I did my work.

Esme was proud of me so she made me a grand meal, steak and potatoes. For someone who didn't eat, made really good food. Jacob was done before Nauhel and I even touched our food.

"Goodness, Jacob. You could be a little more polite," said Nauhel.

I snickered.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I'm hungry. Good job by the way Esme."

"No problem. I like doing this for you guys."

"Thank you Grandma Esme." I hugged her.

"No problem."

My mom, dad, and I were walking home.

"Did you guys know Jacob signed up at Forks?" I accused them.

My mom grabbed my waist. "We knew. He told us before you even started. He just wants to know that you're safe."

"Mom, really? I'll be fine. You don't need to worry about me so much."

"We just like to make sure you'll be okay," said my dad.

"Fine. At least he's fun."

We got to the house in record time. I just wanted some time alone.

"I'm a little tired. I think I going to go to bed," I yawned.

"Okay, night sweetie." My mom hugged me.

"Goodnight." I liked the fact that my father didn't use pet names. I just think they're so phony.

I was surprised at how tired I was. I guess it was from all the _excitement. _

I woke the same as every morning. I never understood why Alice made a list of clothes I would wear for the week. Unlike, my mother, I knew how to dress. Jeans and shirt seemed good enough.

I was about to walk out the door when I noticed Jacob standing there.

"Jacob. Hey. I wasn't expecting you. My dad was going to let me drive today."

"Well, since were going to the same school I figured we should go together." Jacob smiled.

"Fine." I couldn't help but smile too.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So, what classes do you have," said Jacob

"Were not going to have any classes together. You know that right?"

"That sucks. I wish we would."

"Me too." I chuckled.

Jacob had a scared reaction on his face. "Can I drive?"

"What? You don't trust me," I scoffed.

"Well, I've been driving a lot longer than you have Nessie. It would just make me feel better."

"Fine," I chucked him the keys.

"Are you okay? You seem odd," he looked at me curiously.

"I'm good. I'm just happy my best friend is going to school with me." I smiled.

He did my favorite big grin. "Me too."

We were at school at this point.

"You have to go to the office, don't you?"

"Yeah. Why don't I just meet you at lunch?"

"Alright. Bye Jacob," I hugged Jacob.

He never hugged me like this before, so much more passion in it.

"See ya." He let me go.

"Who is _that_ and where can I get one?" Natalie laughed.

"He's my best friend Jacob. He decided to enroll here but he lives in La Push."

"I need to start going there more often." Natalie laughed again.

"You seem overly perky." I giggled.

"My brother's coming to town," she squealed.

"No way, Tyson's coming? Hell Yeah." Bryan seemed excited.

"Hey Bryan. So how long have you known Natalie?"

"Since she moved here. We've been best friends."

"Oh, cool. Now all of our best friends are with us," I laughed.

"Who's yours?" asked Bryan.

"Her friend Jacob who is hot, but not my type. He is massive. He looks like he could stop a semi truck."

I laughed because he probably could.

My classes took longer than I wanted them too. I was anxiously looking forward to lunch.

I spotted Jacob in the cafeteria. He was bigger than the quarterback.

"Jake, over here!"

He saw me and his face lit up.

"Hey. This school is so small."

"I know. But also that may be because you're a giant," I laughed.

"Are you going to introduce me?" He asked.

"Oh, right." I completely forgot about them. "This is Natalie and Bryan."

"Hey. Jacob right?" Natalie looked like she was flirting but I don't think she realized it.

"Right. So all of you are sophomores?"

"I should be a junior," added Bryan.

"Maybe your not because you got dropped on your head as a baby," laughed Natalie.

"Haha." Bryan rolled his eyes. "So Jacob how long have you know Nessie?"

"Her whole life basically. I still remember when she was a baby."

I kicked his leg and glared at him.

"Well, I feel like I do. I mean I look at pictures and stuff."

"Maybe you should stop talking," I looked at Jacob. "Anyways, I talked to my dad."

"What did he say?!" Natalie almost jumped out of her skin.

"He said yes. Now I can go to the dance." We both squealed.

"What dance?" Both Bryan and Jacob asked at the same time.

"Homecoming duh. So Port Angeles?" Natalie offered.

"I would but I promised my Aunt I would go with her. Sorry"

"It's okay. I'll go with my mom," she smiled.

I was happy she wasn't the type that was all sad about that type of stuff.

"Okay. So I'll meet you in the parking lot then?" I asked Jacob.

"Yeah, sure. Bye."

"Bye."

Bryan, Natalie, and I were walking to our next class.

"He likes you. I can tell."

"Really? Well I don't know, I mean I have known him my whole life."

"So. You don't seem to have a brother-sister relationship."

"Oh, yeah. Because you know so much about those," Bryan added sarcastically.

"Shut up." Natalie giggled.

I thought my classes were never going to end. I couldn't believe I was longing to see Jacob. Maybe it's that imprintee thing. Of course he was right there opening my door for me.

"Thank you." I smiled while I got into the car.

"Welcome. So I like that Bryan kid. He seems nice."

"Yeah, he's cool. So I was thinking I haven't been to La Push in awhile. The only people I've seen has been Seth and Leah. Want to go?"

He hesitated. "Um, not right now. The whole Sam situation is getting crazier. He's thinking of leaving the pack all together if he isn't second in command."

"That's stupid. Do what you think is right. Why don't you guys have like a majority vote type thing?"

"It doesn't work that way Nessie. Not with them."

Have they changed since I last saw them? I knew he wasn't lying. Which was a relief.

"Aren't you coming in?" I asked.

"Not right now. I promise to make it in time for dinner. I didn't talk to Billy last night. I figured I should."

"Oh, okay. Well see you later than."

"It'll be okay. Don't freak." He hugged me tight. I didn't realize I looked worried.

Once he let go, he was gone. I walked inside. Alice and Nauhel looked at me. I guess they heard.

"Hey. Guys I'm fine. Really."

"Honestly?" Nauhel asked.

"She's fine," Jasper responded.

"Thanks." I mouthed.

Jasper nodded his head.

"So have a lot of homework?" asked my dad.

"Um, a little I guess. Where are mom and grandma and grandpa?"

"They're hunting."

"Oh." My stomach turned a little bit.

"They wanted to leave before you got home. So it wouldn't be so tempting."

"I'm okay. I just want to get my homework over with." After he said that my throat was burning a little.

"Hey, it's alright. That's why they left before you came home. Don't worry."

"Alright."

I walked into the dining room. Nahuel was sitting there with his laptop.

"Hey Nahuel. What are you doing?"

"Just writing my sister something."

"Will she get it?"

"Yes. She's staying at a little place in Mexico."

"Oh. Why don't you visit her?"

"I like it here. I can just talk to her this way," he said protectively.

"Okay." I was a little scared by his response.

It was 6:00 when my mom, grandpa, and grandma came back. It was weird thinking of them that way. They looked like they could be my parents, where as my mom could be my sister.

"Hey sweetie. Doing homework?" She was walking over to give me a hug.

"Yep, just some history. It's too easy. I could have done this when I was one."

"It'll be fine. Just don't set the curve. Kids will hate that."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too." My mom went to go sit with my father.

"So, what to you want for dinner?" My grandma said excitedly. I finally understood why she was happy. It was because she thought of me as her dead child. The one she would've been asking the same question too.

"Um, pasta?" I asked Nahuel.

"Yeah, sounds great." He was too involved in his letter to notice.

I looked at him then back at my grandma. She just shrugged.

"Okay, then. Pasta it is."

I have to admit it smelled really good. I guess food was growing on me. Like Jacob said he was here before Grandma Esme was done.

"So everything worked out?" I asked Jacob as soon as he walked through the door.

"Sort of. Billy said we should talk to Leah about it in two days."

"Why two days? Is she gone or something?"

"Yeah. Sue surprised her and Seth with some trip or something."

"So your out of a second in command right now."

"Not really. I'm going to let Sam fill in for her."

"Oh."

"Dinner is served." Nahuel said like he was irritated.

I was talking to my dad when we were walking home.

"Dad, what's up with Nahuel? He's never really been like this before."

"How so?"

"He's acting like I'm his soul mate or something. I mean I'm the only other half & half child he knows but it's weird."

"He means no harm. I think that's just how he is."

"I just don't understand why. I mean when I was talking to Jacob today he sounded all mean when I did."

"I'll look into it. He's mainly off doing his own thing. I'll keep track of him."

"Thanks dad."

That Nauhel business made me have trouble sleeping.

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked while we were driving to school.

"Yeah. I guess. I didn't sleep well last night."  
"Go to sleep early tonight. You'll feel better."

"Sure." My mind was elsewhere and he knew.

I almost fell asleep in two of classes. Natalie was keeping me entertained with stories of her brother.

"You really shouldn't fall asleep in class. Especially when you sit in front." Natalie seemed concerned.

"I know. I didn't get as much sleep as I wanted."

"Do you want to go home early," Jacob asked with a worried facial expression.

"No. I'll be okay. P.E. kind of woke me up." I wasn't lying when I said that, but Jacob thought I was.

"Alright. Just text me if you do. I'll get you straight out of class."

"Tempting, but no. Really I'll be okay."

As soon as I got home I needed to talk to my dad.

"Dad, we need to talk." We decided to walk near the cottage since Nahuel was at the house.

"Did you find out anything?"

"Nothing. I'm sorry. He was out all day today. I promise to keep looking. But, I can't really hear him."

"How can that _happen_?! Your power has only intensified over time. I know all that witchcraft is bull."

"He's trying so hard to block me out. He can't though. I can hear him but it's only mumbles." He looked away. Wish I would know what's going on.

"I do too. We will figure this out."

"That's all we can do."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The rest of the week was boring. I was still worrying about Nahuel. My dad was finding out bits and pieces but not enough. Although, some strange feeling kind of, hit me. I realized I like Bryan. He gave little butterflies in my stomach when I saw him. He's cute, funny, and nice, oh I could go _on_. Natalie still thought Jacob liked me. He knew she was talking about him. So he never said much. I still didn't tell him about the Nauhel thing.

I was walking with Bryan one day to class. Natalie was picking up her brother.

"So, have you asked anybody out to the dance yet?" I said it cheerfully so he wouldn't suspect.

"Nope. I know I'm going to go. It's just the matter of finding the right girl to go with."

"Same. So I was thinking…maybe we could go together?"

He stopped in his tracks. "You're asking me to the dance?"

"Yes, but with that face forget about it."

"I'm sorry. I just see you as a friend."

"It's okay. Really. I don't mind."

"Still friends?"

"Of course. I'm not the type that hold's grudges."

"Cool. So did Natalie call you last night? She didn't call me." He looked disappointed.

"Uh, yeah she did. She was in a rush. You know they had to drive to Seattle to pick her brother up I guess."

"Oh. I was just wondering. I was hoping nothing happened. I mean she's my best friend."

"Right."

Class was boring without Natalie. She wasn't there to tell me crazy stories about her brother. We had a test. Since I finished so fast he thought I cheated. He didn't call my parents but told me not to cheat again.

"Did Mr. Pointer seem weird to you today?" I asked Bryan while we were in line getting food.

"Not really. But he looked like he could fall asleep at any moment. Why?"

"He accused me of cheating. Because I was the first person to turn in my test."

"I don't know. Maybe he doesn't like the fact that you're the brain of the class."

Great. My mom told me not to set the curve and I did. "Well that sucks." I saw Jacob looking kind of worried.

"Jacob, are you okay?"

His face lit up when he saw mine. "Yeah, just thinking."

"About what, dude," Bryan saying with his mouth full of food.

"Just thinking about my family." He looked at me when he said that.

"Oh. Is it good or bad?" I asked.

"Not sure yet. TGIF though. Right?" He flashed his big grin at me.

"Did you just say TGIF?" I busted out into laughter.

"There's the smile I know and love."

I could tell I had a small smile on my face.

"I'm eating," Bryan said.

"Just eat big mouth." I rolled my eyes.

"So what's up with Jacob? He's acting weird."

"I'm sure everything's fine. Probably just something with his sister and her husband."

"You look really concerned. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just wondering what's going on."

He didn't say much in the car ride home.

"Don't get out of the car. Tell me what happened."

He looked liked he was found out. "Billy and I talked to Leah."

"And?" My eyebrows rose as I said that.

"She isn't too happy. Were having a pack meeting tonight. I'm not gonna leave here until we do."

"Okay. I have no problem with that." I smiled at him.

He smiled too. "It'll probably be around 9:00 when you go home."

"Okay."

We spent all day doing homework. It usually takes me a half an hour. But Jacob kept distracting me.

"Nessie watch this." He threw a jellybean in the air and caught it in his mouth.

"Nice. Now stop distracting me. I should've been done an hour ago."

"Stop freaking out." He threw a jellybean at me.

"Don't throw jellybeans at me." I laughed and threw two at him. We were both laughing at this point. I couldn't really tell from laughing but I think Nauhel was glaring at us.

"What do you guys want for dinner?" Grandma Esme asked.

"A jellybean casserole." He laughed.

"Shut up." We both kept laughing.

"That was just stupid." Nauhel said coldly.

This made Jacob and I stop. "How about just some grilled chicken and salad?"

"That sounds better than his idea." He glared at Jacob.

I heard a snarl come from Jacob's chest. "Stop it." I whispered.

"Chicken and salad it is then," I saw Esme running around with the ingredients.

"Dinner was great Esme," said Nauhel with all sincerity.

"Yeah, it was really good."

"Now we have to finish our homework. It'll only take five minutes if we actually work." I laughed.

"All right." Jacob seemed determined.

"I bet 10 I can finish faster." I told Jacob.

"Your on." Jacob smiled.

We raced against the clock I had two subjects and he had three. I was trying and he still beat me.

"You're lucky today. But tomorrow's a whole different story."

"Oh, I plan on it." He laughed.

"Renesmee, let's go," called my mom.

"Alright! See you later Jacob." He hugged me tightly then let go.

"I need to go to bye Nessie," and then he was gone.

We were half way home when I asked about Nauhel.

"Anything new?"

"Yes. Well he hate's Jacob"

"We already knew that," chimed in my mom.

"But, more than we thought."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"When you guys were laughing today he wanted to kill Jacob," my father said coldly.

Just that statement made my heart rip. He wanted to kill Jacob? _My _Jacob?! I was scared then.

"It'll be okay. He isn't going to hurt Jacob."

"But, he could," my voice was extremely high pitched then.

"We won't let that happen." My mom rubbed my shoulders to comfort me.

"Well what are we going to do then? If you tell Nauhel you were listening to him he would flip. He might try to hurt us." I heard leaves brush. "What was that?"

My dad scanned the forest. "It was nothing. Just the wind."

"It'll be okay." My mom hadn't stopped rubbing my shoulders.

"Nessie, you have nothing to worry about. I'm going to keep better track of him."

"Just don't get hurt dad." I was beyond scared at this point.

It was about 9:00 when we arrived home. We still had an hour before I had to sleep. So we had to strategize. My dad wanted to do it alone. My mom and I were telling him no. He said we should tell Carlisle about it though. My mom and I were okay with that.

"Just make sure he doesn't tell anyone else. I don't want Esme to worry." My mom looked a little scared too.

"It will be fine. We can tell him tomorrow while you, Jacob and Nauhel are eating. Nauhel won't pay attention."

"You mean he does now?" I was scared for everyone's life now.

"No. He's just…perceptive. It's like he has Jasper's gift without having it."

We were done with this discussion. I wanted to get some sleep. It was 11:30 and I still wasn't asleep. I heard leaves crumble outside which made me jump.

I went to my window. I saw a long russet haired wolf.

"Jacob," I whispered. "Jacob is that you?"

The wolf looked at me with his big brown eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

He shrugged.

"I have clothes for you. Phase back and come get them."

He didn't phase until I gave him the clothes. "Thanks Nessie."

"What are you doing here? It's almost midnight." I closed my window.

"Why do you have clothes for me?"

"In case something like this ever happened. You didn't answer my question."

He sat on my bed. "We talked to the pack tonight."

"So it went bad." I went to my bed sitting next to him.

"Leah ran. Everyone decided that Sam should be second in command and then she ran. Seth went after her."

"Did he catch her?"

"Yeah. He's trying to calm he down. I never had seen her like this Nessie. She was so…disappointed." He looked truly hurt.

"Even worse than when she sees Sam and Emily." I pieced it together now.

"No one expected her to be so hurt." I've never seen him act this way. _Ever_.

"I told you Jacob. She did really well as second in command."

He put his head down. "I don't know what to do Nessie. She won't even look at me."

"Jacob," I rubbed his back. We were silent for several minutes. And in this moment, I knew. I knew Jacob Black was the guy for me. We've been through everything. "Jacob, you did nothing wrong. You told her the truth and so did the rest of the pack. You can't blame this on yourself."

"But, I was the one who brought it up. I was the one who told her." He kept his head down.

"You're the greatest guy I've ever met. You see me for me. Although, I know about you and my mom I don't care."

He perked his head up as if I said something wrong. "Nessie-"

"Shh. You are. I never realized this until now. The fact with my mom is simple. You didn't imprint on her. You imprinted on me. Which in some crazy way means we need each other. You told me three months ago I got to choose. I did. I want you."

"But, what about Nauhel?"

"What about him? I don't need him. He's…convenient. Why won't you believe me right now?"

"Because I did something wrong tonight."

"No, you didn't. You were being you. I may sometimes not agree with your decisions, but I will never go against you."

We both looked at each other for a minute. It was so fast. Our lips crushed against each other. This when I officially knew. Only my lips were complete when they were with his. My hands knotted in his hair. His hands were on my neck. This was the best feeling of all time. We pulled away for a moment. We both looked into each other's eyes. We knew this was right. He crushed our lips back together. I fell on my pillow. Our lips parted as if they had a mind of their own.

"Nessie, I love you."

I felt like crying. "I love you too Jacob. Why don't you stay here tonight? My parents will let me sleep in. You could go before they came in here."

He smiled. "Sure."

I rolled on my side. He was lying right next to me, with his arms around my waist. I never experienced this feeling. With Bryan I had butterflies. With Jacob I had an avalanche. I heard his snoring begin. Oddly enough, I found it comforting. I drifted to sleep having the best dreams.

_Ring! Ring!_

Crap. I forgot to turn off my alarm. "I'm going back to sleep!" I yelled to my parents.

I turned to my side with Jacob awake. "Hi."

He soon had a wide grin across his face. "Good Morning."

"You don't have to leave yet. Why not in an hour or so?"

"I got to go see Billy. Otherwise, I would."

"Okay. Come back at 9:00 when I'll be awake." I smiled knowing he would come back.

"Of course." He kissed me on the lips and then he was gone.

That was the best night of my life. It felt right. Like it was going to happen then or another time. We were meant for each other. I smiled at that thought. I wanted Jacob with me at all times. My bed felt bare without him. I guess I knew why I fell in love so fast. It was because I always knew it. I just didn't grasp it. The smell of him clung to bed. I lay there with my face buried in the pillow. His sent was like no other. It was addicting. I went to sleep with my face pressed against the pillow.

I woke up at 9:15. Was Jacob already here? I hurried to get ready. I saw Jacob at the counter with my parents making some food for us.

"Morning sweetie," my mom said.

"Morning. Hey Jacob." I felt a small smile coming.

"Morning Nessie."

My dad flipped his head up then. Damn it, Jacob. Why did he have to think about last night? "Mmm, waffles."

"What happened last night?" My dad looked like a police officer catching some kids for something.

"Nothing. We talked." I knew my father knew.

"What happened?" My mom didn't know what was going on.

Jacob and I were both staring at my dad as he was staring at us.

"Someone tell me now."

"These two have something to tell you." It looked as if my dad was going to explode.

"We talked and kissed. Mmm, these are good waffles." I shoved a mouthful in.

"You _what_!?" My mom was hyperventilating at this point.

"Look, Bella. I love-"

"Don't you dare say what I think your going to say. Let me think about this."

It was quiet for about 10 minutes. My dad didn't look as bad as I thought he would.

"Okay, I'll go first," my dad spoke. "Nessie, I love you very much. Your mother is going to hate me for this but," she looked up at him. "If you two want to be together then so be it. I can't stop you."

Jacob and I looked like were going to fall off our stools from dizziness. Neither of us knew what was going on.

"I understand what your father is saying. At least your with Jacob instead of Nahuel right?"

"Right. I'll take good care of her Bella. I promise." His expression was truthful. Everybody in the room could see that.

My mom nodded.

"So, I'm not dead?" I smiled.

"No. But, tell us when he sneaks into your room again."

"Sure. Jacob, tell me what happened."

"I already know." Of course, my mother and father already knew.

Jacob looked relieved. "Well, Seth found Leah. It took him all night to persuade her even to look at the pack. We all decided if anything happened to Sam or I she would take over. Like that'll happen." He laughed and put more waffles in his mouth.

_Dad, don't you dare say anything to Jacob about Nauhel. Not yet. _My dad understood and lightly shook his head. Jacob didn't catch this.

Jacob said he had to leave to go see the pack and he would be back soon. He left for about a minute.

I ran to go meet him. "Jacob, wait!" He opened his arms as if he knew what I was going to do. I jumped into his arms and kissed him. I grabbed on to his head and locked my fingers in his hair. This one was defiantly different from last nights, more passionate. "We'll be at the Cullens," He let me down with his arms around my waist. He kissed me for one last time. "See you later. Love you."

"I love you too." He grinned, and then ran off into the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What was that about?" Asked my mom, while we were walking to the Cullen's.

"Nothing. Just wanted to know if he was coming back."

"You know, I'm not mad right?"

"I know mom. I don't think you would do anything anyways."

"Okay. Your father and I aren't mad. We were just wondering when you would choose."

"What are talking about?"

"Well, we just told you last year how he imprinted on you. We wanted to know when you make the decision to become soul mates or just friends."

"Oh. Did I choose the wrong one?"

"No. I don't mind Jacob anymore. I think he can protect you." Of course, my father had to be over protective.

When we got to the Cullen's Nauhel was there.

"Hey, Nessie. Where's Jacob?" He said with a quick smile.

I glanced over at my dad who is taking Carlisle to talk to him. "Uh, he's with the pack right now."

He came over and touched me on the arm. "We can have our own fun." He was still smiling.

"Sure." I couldn't help having goosebumps raise all over my body. My mom looked over at me, not worried at all. She has gotten so much better at hiding her emotions. Soon Jasper walked over to her.

"Jasper can we talk in the other room?" My mom took Jasper out of the room. I was scared now; I didn't the rest of the family to know.

"Are you okay? You look worried."

"I'm fine, Nahuel. Just a little sleepy." I faked a grin at him.

"Well what do you want to do today?"

"Let's just stay home. Watch some T.V."

"Sounds like fun." His smile made everyone in the room go stiff.

After an hour Jacob ran through the door. I got up so fast I was wondering if anyone really saw me.

"Hey." I hugged him tightly and pushed my head higher to kiss him.

He kissed me back. I'm just glad I remembered that my family was in the room. "Hi. So what have you been doing?"

I saw Nauhel in the corner of my eye his hands clenching to fist. "Nothing. Just watching T.V. with Nahuel."

Jacob took me into the kitchen. "Nessie, what's going on?" He looked scared.

"Nothing, we need to talk about right now. I promise to tell you later."

"Alright." I knew I'd have to tell him now.

"What are you guys doing? I came in to get a snack," said Nauhel.

Jacob put his arms around my waist protectively. "Uh, were doing the same as you." Nauhel looked at Jacob very quickly then turned.

"So, homecoming's coming up."

"Jacob, do you really think I'm not going to go with you?"

We both smiled widely. We heard Nauhel stop looking for some food.

"I'm not so hungry anymore."

"Are you okay, Nauhel?"

"I'm fine," he said coldly.

Jacob and I looked at each other. Nauhel walked out of the room with his back arched.

"Nessie! When are we going shopping!?" Of course, Alice was overly giddy when she heard I was going to homecoming.

I laughed. "I don't know. Tomorrow?"

"Okay! I'll go tell Rosalie. We'll make a list of the best shops in Seattle and Port Angeles. I'm so glad I have a niece that likes to shop."

She hugged me awkwardly since Jacob's arms never left my waist.

"Rose!" She screamed as she left the room.

"Jacob, do you even have a tux?"  
He laughed at my question. "Yes, I do."

We smiled at each other for a moment. "Why do you always have to look so beautiful?" He bent his head down to kiss me.

"I don't know. Maybe I just am," I laughed and kissed him.

"Dinner was fantastic. Thank you Esme." Jacob smiled.

"Yes, thank you Grandma Esme." I hugged her.

"It's fine. I like to cook. I'm happy I now have people to cook for," she smiled widely.

"Let's go Jacob. Bye guys."

"Bye!" They all said.

We were half way to the cottage when Jacob spoke up.

"Okay, what happened?"

"Are we safe to talk dad?"

He nodded. "Jacob it's about Nahuel."

He squeezed my hand harder once heard his name.

"He's been having different…thoughts about Nessie."

"Like what?" He growled.

"He wants her as a mate. He only sees himself with Nessie."

This was the first time I heard this. I didn't want Nauhel. I only wanted Jacob. I felt tears coming to my eyes.

He wiped the tears from my eyes with his warm fingers. "I won't let him touch you." He turned to my dad. "What's going to happen if I need to do a pack meeting?"

"Carlisle is telling all of them today. Him and Jasper are going to take a walk so he doesn't know."

"So? What does that mean? Is she going to be safe or not!?" Jacob snarled.

"Jacob. Stop." I whispered.

"She's going to be fine. They're not going to let Nahuel out of their sight."

When we got home Jacob and I automatically went to my room.

"I'm gonna kill him."

"Jacob." I went over to hug.

"No, Nessie. I should. If he ever hurts you I'll-"

"Stop. Jacob everybody knows now it'll be okay."

"I hope so. I can't lose you."

"Me either."

Jacob kissed me so passionately. As if it were our last time together.

I broke away to breathe. "Jacob, it will be fine. I promise. I'm kind of tired. Let's go to bed."

"I'll be here in an hour. I'm gonna tell the pack."

"Promise?"

"I promise." He kissed me then left me.

I thought I was alone at school. This was worse. I never wanted to be without him. I needed him. He was the only person that kept me sane. I went to sleep at 9:30. I didn't realize how tired I truly was. I felt warm arms come around me.

"Are you cold? You seem cold."

Jacob hugged me tighter. "I'm good now." I kissed him once then went back to sleep. I hope my parents realized that he would be here. I mean it's like I can't sleep without him. He was the only reason I was comfortable when I slept.

We woke up pretty early.

"So are you going shopping today with you aunts?" Asked my dad.

"I think so. We'll be gone all day probably."

"Well what am I going to do?" Jacob laughed.

"I don't know. Why hang out with Quil and Embry?"

"I guess I could do that."

"Dad, make sure Nahuel doesn't leave the house."

"We won't let him out any of the doors," said my mom.

"Okay."

Alice, Rosalie, and I left as soon as I got to the house.

"Who's car are we taking?"

"Mine. Alice's is too small."

"Is not!"

"It is for today." Rosalie laughed.

Alice and Rose kept bickering over what music we would play. It made me laugh.

"So, are we going for cool tones? Because I thinking of green," I asked.

"No!" They both shouted at the same time.

"I thought she knew how to dress." Rose pushed the gas petal faster.

"Green will make you look sick. We're going for purple."

"Alice, don't you already know what I'm going to pick out?"

"No, because you have to choose whatever you want. We're getting at least 4 dresses."

I started at her wide-eyed. "Why four? It's not like I'm going to get fat or anything."

Alice laughed. "You never know what might happen."

It took us an hour to get to Seattle.

"Okay, were stopping at three places here. Let's go." Alice was just a little too excited. Rosalie and I shot a glance at each other. We knew this was going to be a long day.

We spent five hours shopping and trying on clothes. We went to every big shopping place in town. Then it took us at least a half an hour to get to Port Angeles.

"What about this one?" I asked stepping out of the dressing room. This was my first dress at the last store. I had at least five more dresses to go.

"Turn," asked Rosalie.

Rosalie and Alice looked at each other and shook their head. "Next!"

"Alice, you are having too much fun." Granted, I was having as much fun as she was.

I ended up getting three dresses, five pairs of shoes, and a _lot _of make-up. But, I was for sure about one. It went just above my knees, spaghetti strapped, and purple, with rhinestone accents.

"Today was so much fun. I love you guys." I hugged Alice and Rosalie.

Alice smiled at me. "I think we had just as much fun."

"Alice, doesn't it remind you of when she was a baby? And we had to keep changing her out of her clothes because she was growing so much?" I swear I almost heard Rosalie squeal.

"Yes! That was so much fun." Of course Alice did squeal.

"That's my queue to leave. Love you guys." I went inside the house with my parents already at the back door ready to leave.

"Hey, mom. Hey, dad."

"So how was today?" My mom sounded giddy.

"Fun, but exhausting. I'm drained."

I was happy to get home. Put my clothes away and go to bed. I soon as I put my clothes away I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Of course, when I got out Jacob was already there in my bed with his arms wide open for me.

"Hey. I missed you so much toady," I crawled on the bed to kiss him.

"Me too." He smiled widely then kissed me.

"So Alice made me get three dresses." I rolled my eyes.

"Well aren't you going to preview them for me?" He was still smiling.

"Not tonight. I'm too tired." As soon as I yawned he wrapped me up into his arms. I went straight to sleep.

I spent the rest of the weekend with Jacob. He never left my side. If Nauhel ever tried to come near me, Jacob would move me to another room. I loved Jacob, but he really needed to calm down. I never did talk to him about it.

I told him as we were driving to school on Monday.

"So, Jacob…you know, you don't need to be so protective. My whole family knows."

"I know. I just want you to be safe."

"I will."

Once we got to school we noticed a familiar car.

"Jacob, isn't that Paul's car?"

"What is he doing here?"

We saw him and Billy come out of the office.

"What are you guys doing here? Hey dad."

"We gave them a picture of Nauhel. To make sure he doesn't come on school premises."

"Are you serious? Why?" I didn't understand why they did.

"We wanted to make sure you'd be fine."

"Guys, I'll be okay. Really. Now everybody knows. Stop freaking out about it. Let's go Jacob. Bye, guys."

"Bye, Nessie!"

We saw Natalie with Bryan and a guy we don't know. He was tall, had short brown hair, and green eyes. He looked similar to Natalie.

"Hey. Who's this?"

"This is my wonderful brother Tyson." Natalie smiled.

"Are you guys twins? You look a lot alike." Jacob beat me to the question.

Natalie laughed. "Yeah, we are. But I'm cuter."

"No. That's not going to happen. I know I'm sexy." Tyson rubbed his torso.

"Shut up. So you two are finally together. Told you." She said in a singsong voice.

"Shut up." We both laughed. Jacob tightened his grip on my waist.

"Did you get your dress for homecoming!?"

She was excited. She knew I would go because I had Jacob. "Yeah. My aunts went a little crazy and got me three dresses."

"What about you Jacob; got a tux?" Asked Bryan.

"Yeah I do." Jacob looked down at me and smiled.

School was really fun that day. Jacob, Bryan, and Tyson became best friends. It was hard to get a word in edge wise with them. Natalie and I basically laughed at their stupidity all day.

"So, you liked Tyson?" I asked as we were driving home from school.

"Yeah, he's pretty cool."

When we got home it looked like my dad was keeping a watchful eye on Nahuel.

"Hey dad." I went over to hug him.

"Hey. Have a good day at school?" He kissed the top of my head.

"Yeah, it was fun. We met Natalie's brother Tyson. He's really cool."

Nauhel's head shot up. "Hey Nessie." He waved at me.

Jacob squeezed my hand harder. "Hey Nahuel."

"Let's go get our homework done. We have a lot."

Jacob wasn't lying.

Jacob's hand never left mine when we were doing our homework. Nauhel sat there glaring at us. Keeping his eyes on our hands. I wish he didn't scare Jacob and I so bad.

I still didn't want to think about Nauhel when we were walking home. But his glare stayed in my head all the way back to my house.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"About doing this." I kissed Jacob. I always wanted to kiss him. It was like we were complete with one another.

"I love you." He started at me with his hand rubbing my face.

"I know. I love you too."

"That's why I'm so scared about you. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you." It looked like it pained him to say that.

"You don't have to be. I will be fine. Besides, I don't want to talk about that." I sat Jacob and I up, putting my legs around his waist.

"What do you want to think about then?"

"This." Jacob kissed me faster than I kissed him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. School has been so hectic I am so sorry about not posting. I'm writing Chapter 6 right now.**

Chapter 5

Alice was at the cottage the next morning.

"Hey Aunt Alice. What are you doing here?" I hugged her.

"I'm here so we can preview make up and dresses. Rose will be here in 34 seconds."

"Oh cool."

"Do I get to see?" Jacob smiled.

"No. It's like a wedding. You can't see what she's going to wear. Have you shown him?"

"Nope."

"Perfect." She smiled.

"Okay, first purple, then blue, then black." Rosalie was picking out which outfit we would do first.

"Are we going to have different hairstyles for each outfit?" I asked.

"Duh. Sill. Although, it does help that you have naturally curly hair."

Alice was messing with my hair then.

We were in my closet for a good six hours. It took two hours for each dress. Jacob and I missed school for the day. But it didn't really matter, Natalie text me all of my assignments.

"So which one?" Rose and Alice were looking over pictures of what I wore today.

"Purple." They both said at the same time.

"Purple it is then." I knew I was going to wear the purple. It would be funny to see Jacob with a purple tie.

"Okay. So am I going to get ready here or at your house?"

"Ours. We don't want you dress getting dirty. I'll pick it up tomorrow. Bye," Alice and Rosalie squeezed me and went to their house.

"Finally. Their gone," said Jacob.

"Hey." I couldn't help but smile when he was around. Or kiss him. I always wanted to.

"So, purple?" He asked as we broke to breath.

"You were listening?" I pushed him playfully.

"I needed to know what color of tie to get."

"Alice and Rosalie already got one for you."

"Well corsage then." He smiled and started kissing me again.

I loved the fact he was in my life now. I always wanted him with me.

"Well, that's okay then," I giggled.

"So what color is your dress?" Natalie reminded me a lot of Alice.

"Purple. What's yours?"

"Pink. We will look so good haha."

"Oh, you know we will," Bryan added in.

I could tell Jacob was still antsy about the whole Nahuel thing. Okay, my whole family is. With all of them watching I knew I would be fine. He shouldn't worry so much. I mean I am strong. But, Jacob was good at hiding his emotions, although, I can always tell.

"Jacob, stop worrying. Homecoming is tomorrow. And were going to have fun. Besides Emmett's going to be there. We will be fine," I told Jacob as we were on my couch watching a movie.

"I know, but I love you so much. I don't know what I would do if you were gone."

"Me either."

Alice came bursting through the door with Jasper.

"I thought you said you wanted to hunt."

Seemed like Jasper was as confused as us.

"Aunt Alice, what's wrong?" She didn't look mad. A little scared, though.

"I need to talk to you both right now." She turned off the DVD player and TV. "When were going to tell me? _Them?_"

"Whoa, Alice what are you talking about?" Jacob and I had no idea.

"Oh," Jasper's eye's widened. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. You _honestly _have no idea what I'm talking about?" She raised her voice.

"Obviously not."

"You two have no idea what your doing! How in the world could you guys be thinking about _even _having sex!?"

Jacob and I looked at each other. Wide eyed with our mouth hanging open.

"What? Oh. Look Aunt Alice-"

"No. Do you even know the power of a physical relationship? Look what happened to your mother."

"What does that mean? You don't want her here?"

"Jacob, stop it. Look we all knew this was going to happen sometime."

"I know. But, you're so young." Alice had calmed down.

"Well it's not like we're stupid. We both know the repercussions of doing…that." I was actually thankful I was having this conversation with Alice. I knew if my dad were here he would Jacob's head off.

"I'm aware. Honestly, I'm scared."

"Why? You would see if something ever happened."

"She has a point," said Jasper.

"I know that, Jazz. Are you going to be safe?"

"Yes, Alice we will. Do honestly think I would ever do anything to hurt her or put her in a situation to be hurt?" Jacob wrapped his arms around my waist.

"No, Jacob. I just needed to know."

"Aunt Alice, are you going to tell my parents? Maybe you should tell Grandpa Carlisle first to have it be easier."

"I was thinking the same thing."

"Ok. I love you Aunt Alice."

"I love you too," As Aunt Alice, said that Jacob tightened his arms. "I just wanted to know."

"I know. Why don't you and Uncle Jasper go hunt then tell Grandpa Carlisle. Have Uncle Jasper get him. Make sure not to do it in the house. You know my dad."

"I know. Bye guys. I'll try to keep them there tonight. Bye."

Alice and Jasper left the cottage.

"Wow," I looked up at Jacob.

"I don't even think 'wow' covers that," Jacob laughed and stroked my hair.

"Even after _that _do you still want to?"

"More than ever. I love you. We'll be fine."

"But what if you 'grr'?"

Jacob laughed at me. "If your father made through it with your mother then I can make it."

"But Jacob what if-"

"Shut up."

As I knew it Jacobs lips were on mine, this time by far more passionate than before. I knew where this was going. And I wasn't going to stop him. He picked me up, never letting his lips leave mine. He swung my door and through us on my bed.

"Are you sure?" I asked as he lips were moving on my neck.

"I've never been so sure of anything."

I pulled my face from his and that's when we really took off.

When I woke up my clock said it was 3 in the morning. Jacob was still right next to me, his arms still around my waist. I turned to see that he woke up too.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi," Jacob smiled wide.

"Yesterday was…amazing."

"I know," Jacob pulled his head up to kiss me.

"Did you hear my parents come in?" I didn't hear them.

"No. I bet Alice kept them there though."

"I wouldn't be surprised. Oh, god."

"What?" Jacob looked scared.

"Emmett. He's going to give us hell. Just like he did _my _parents."

Jacob laughed. "It'll be ok. Besides, I can take him."

"Really? Even though he is one of the strongest vampires oh I don't know, ever?"

"We'll be fine."

I started to get up. But, he tightened his arms. "I'm going to get dressed."

"Fine," he unwound his arms and got up too. He had the most beautiful body ever.

"This ok?" I asked as I spun around in a cute pajama set.

"It's _ok_. You know what I prefer you with."

"Ugh. Gross," I playfully pushed Jacob.

"Let's go back to bed."

"Yes, please. I'm so tired," I said as I yawned.

"Goodnight." He smiled and kissed me.

"You too."

When I woke up it said it was 8:00 AM. I knew I had to get up.

"Jacob we-" He wasn't there. I hurried and got dressed to go find him. "Jacob?"

"Yes?" He turned around with two plates of eggs and toast.

"Where did you learn how to cook?"

"As surprising as it may sound, Paul taught me."

"Paul?" I could feel my eyebrows coming close together.

"Yes, Paul. He actually knows how to cook well. When he's not being an ass."

"Huh. I never pegged him for a chef."

"Believe me. I didn't either."

Jacob and got to the Cullen's at around 9. I was cowering behind Jacob so I couldn't see my mother or father.

"Hey Bella. Hey Edward." Jacob was too confident. I heard a snarl come from my mom.

Emmett and Jasper suddenly went behind my dad while he tightened his grip on my mom.

"_Get away from her_," my mom said through her teeth.

"Mom, don't act like he's the bad guy. It was _our _idea."

"To hell is was!"

"Bella. Calm down," I didn't understand how my father was so cool about this.

"Look, Bella. I would never-"

"Don't say it. You could've killed her," my mom was glaring at us both now.

"But, he didn't. Dad what's wrong?"

"I can't- hear…"

"Mom, I can't believe you!"

"I'm trying to protect both of you."

"How!? It's not like you didn't try the same thing with Dad."

"_Excuse me_!?"

"Yeah, Mom. I know all about it. So don't act like I'm so bad." I kept wondering why I was still furious. I was wondering why Jasper wasn't doing anything.

"That wasn't the same thing."

"How!? You knew Dad for one year. I've known Jacob for seven. You can't honestly believe that this isn't the same thing."

"But we waited."

"Because of Dad's morals! Otherwise, you wouldn't have."

"Yes, but it was better that way. I don't you to have a accident like we did."

"Oh so now I'm an accident!? Thanks, Mom."

"That's not…that came out wrong."

"Bella, we knew what was going to happen. Alice even warned us yesterday. And that's when I knew," he tightened his hand around mine. "I wanted her."

"You can let me go."

"I'm not taking any chances, love."

"Please? It's okay."

"She's fine," Jasper said.

My dad let go of my mom. She walked over to Jacob and I. She didn't even look mad. "I love you more than anything. I don't want you hurt."

She hugged me then. "I know Mom. But we know what we're doing. By the way, where's Nahuel?"

"He went hunting with Esme and Carlisle."

"Oh," I was so relieved then. I didn't need him knowing this.

"Well I don't want either of you dead. And this would just set him off."

"Yeah."

"I love you, okay?"

"I know."

Alice came running down the stairs then. "Nessie! Come on! It's time to get ready."

"Ok. I'll see you in a couple of hours. Love you." I kissed Jacob and went with Alice.


	6. Chapter 6

The part in **bold **is not in Renesmee's point of view, it is in third person.

Chapter 6

"Nessie, stop shaking," Alice told me as I was almost ready.

"I'm sorry. I can't help it. I've never been like this."

"I know." Alice giggled.

"What?"

"You remind of your mother. The day she married your father."

"Do you think she hate's me? I mean she did love Jacob."

"No. That I know."

"Well what about my dad?"

"It took all 7 of us to keep him down last night. Renesmee, he doesn't hate you. He loves you too much."

"I just don't want him to think of me as a burden."

Alice grabbed my shoulders and looked at me straight in the eyes. "He never will. _None_ of us ever will. You are one of the greatest things that has ever happened to our family."

"Yeah, but _you _don't know what they're thinking."

"Actions speak louder than words. Okay, look."

Aunt Alice was a godsend. I have never seen myself like this.

"Oh, wait!" She squealed.

"What?" It looked liked she hadn't forgotten anything.

"There," she slid in a rhinestone encrusted headband, "now you're perfect."

As much as I wanted to tell her she was over reacting she wasn't. What I loved most was my hair. Half back with a curl.

"Thank you! So much!" I squealed and gave her the biggest hug ever.

"Your welcome. Ready to see Jacob?"

"Not even a little bit," I chuckled.

I walked down the grand staircase. Jacob was right in front of everyone. I had to admit, it was kind of funny to see him with a purple tie. But, all I could do was smile.

"Hi."

Jacob didn't say anything. He just smiled wider. "Hi. I got this for you." He handed me a corsage. It was beautiful. There were two purple miniature roses with a jewel in the middle. "They're real, by the way. But, I can't take any credit. Rachel made it. The one's I had smashed," he laughed as he slid it on my wrist.

"It's perfect." I gave him a quick peck on the lips. I knew if I did anymore I would want more.

"Picture time!" Alice was too giddy.

"Uncle Emmett. Lookin' sharp." I winked at him.

"Let's just get this over with," he sounder irritated but didn't look it.

We took pictures for 45 minutes. "Nauhel, hi."

He hugged me so fast I couldn't reject it. "Hey. You look beautiful."

Jacob growled. "Stop it," I whispered. "Thank you, Nauhel." And all he did was smile.

"Come on! Let's go!" Roared Uncle Emmett.

"Coming!"

"Wait!" Shouted my mom. She hugged me and my dad joined in. "We love you." She said. "We do," said my dad as he kissed me on the head.

"We're going to be late," said Jacob.

My parents let go of me. "Bye! Love you guys!"

"Love you!" They all yelled.

We were taking my mom's Ferrari. "What? No limo?"

"Those are tacky."

"Of course, Uncle Emmett. Because you know what's tacky and not tacky. You should really get a longer leash." I laughed as I got into the car.

Uncle Emmett growled and drove extremely fast.

Jacob and I had our hands together and all we were doing was looking into each others eyes.

"Stop. Now. If I could vomit I would," Uncle Emmett laughed.

"Aren't you the one who got kicked out of the house?" Said Jacob. All I did was giggle.

"And we all know what for," Uncle Emmett started wiggling his eyebrows.

"Gross," I laughed, "I do not need hear this."

"Here we are. I have to check in with the staff." We got out of the car. "See ya," said Uncle Emmett as he clicked his tongue.

"I never got the chance to say this. You look beautiful."

"Thank you," I kissed Jacob. "Let's head in huh?"

"Sure. We have all the time we need tonight." Jacob and I laughed.

We walked into the gym. It looked surprisingly good. I saw Natalie, Bryan, and Tyson.

"Hey guys."

"Hey! You look amazing!" Natalie squealed and hugged me. Jacob's hand never left mine.

"You too. Well, Bryan. Don't you look handsome?" Natalie and I laughed.

"Yeah, whatever. Natalie takes it all tonight." He grabbed her and kissed her.

"Would you stop?" Tyson said. "I'm going to get sick. Or do you want me to make tonight hell?" He laughed.

"You're an ass." Said Natalie as she playfully pushed him.

Two hours had already passed and it is amazing. Uncle Emmett was big hit. Every girl was throwing herself at him until he showed her his wedding ring. Although, I have to admit, he can dance.

Jacob and I were outside. "I'll just be a minute," he said as he walked into the bathroom.

"Okay." I started to walk. Tonight was perfect.

**Alice had the type of look that she just had a vision.**

"**What?" Asked Jasper.**

"**Renesmee." She said.**

"**What is it?" Shrieked Bella.**

"**Where's Nauhel?" Asked Alice.**

"**He isn't here?" Yelled Edward.**

"**Oh no." Said Alice.**

"**No!" Screamed Edward. He grabbed his jacket and headed to the door.**

"**No! Emmett's there," said Alice. "Let's just call him and tell him to watch out."**

**Edward's face was stone cold with his nostrils flaring. "Fine," he said though he teeth.**

**Alice dialed Emmett's cell. "Emmett!?"**

"_**Yeah? What's up Alice?"**_

"**Hey. I just saw something."**

"_**Okay. What?**_**"**

**"It was Nahuel. It was blurry. But, something might happen. Just keep your eyes and ears open."**

"_**Will do.**_**"**

"**Thanks. Bye."**

**Alice shut the phone closed. "He's watching."**

"**How the hell did he get out?" Hissed Rosalie.**

"**When we were hunting. But, he just wanted to hunt. I didn't see anything then." Said Alice.**

"**We're not blaming you, Alice." Said Esme.**

"**Thanks," mouthed Alice.**

"**She'll be okay," said Carlisle.**

I walked toward the front of the school. I stood next to a bench, just standing there, thinking. Suddenly I heard something behind me. I turned around. It was Nauhel. Before I could say anything he put his hand over my mouth. I didn't do anything. I was too much in shock too.

"Look, I'm not going to hurt you. I just need you to know something," he put his and hand on my thigh and his hand was going higher, "_we _should be together. _Us_. It's only right." I started to squeal. "Shh, it's okay. I love you. I couldn't hurt you." I felt tears coming out of the corners of my eyes.

"What the _hell _are you doing to her!?" Yelled Jacob. I heard Uncle Emmett running too.

"_Get the fuck off her_!" Yelled Uncle Emmett. He pulled Nauhel off me.

Jacob scooped me up into his arms. I couldn't stop shaking.

"If you touch her again, I won't stop him from ripping your damn head off," said Uncle Emmett.

Nahuel just stood there, breathing heavily. "Fine."

"If _I _see you again you're dead," said Jacob.

"No need to get angry. I'll be on my way. I don't feel like dying." I heard Nahuel walk away with his hands in the air.

We go into the car, and then everything became dark.

I woke up in my bed. My clock said it was 2 in the morning. I was in my pajamas. The last thing I remember was going into the car. I turned, to see if Jacob was there. He was.

"Jacob?" I whispered.

"Nessie," he took me into his arms. He kissed me until we were both out of air. "I am so sorry. I am not letting you out of my sight."

"I'm okay. No harm done. Did that…did that really happen?"

"If you're talking about Nahuel, then yes."

"Oh. The last thing I remember was that I was in your arms getting into the car." I started to shake.

Jacob gripped me harder. "It's okay. He's gone. He'll never touch you again."

We laid there silent for a couple of minutes. "You better not be blaming yourself." I said sternly.

"How can't I?"

"It's not your fault. It's nobody's. It's his for being such a psycho. Please, don't blame yourself." I freed my hand and stroked it against his face.

"I could've stopped him."

"We're half human. When nature's calling we need to answer," I giggled.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because, I don't want to think about this I just want to be here. With you." I kissed Jacob. We both knew what was going to happen.

When I woke up my clock said it was 10 in the morning. Jacob was still next to me. We were both still a little bit groggy.

"Hi." I kissed him. "We should get dressed and head to the house."

"Okay."


	7. Intermission

Hey guys! I am so sorry. I have had so much homework. I'm homeschooled. And as a result I get a lot of work to do in one week. I have not been getting as much work though. So I will be writing the final chapter to New Age. Freebee was just an idea I had and I wanted to write it. I really have no continuation on it.

And after New Age, I will come out with another story. So I hope this helps everyone. And I am still so sorry. You didn't deserve this long wait, haha. Anyways, bye everyone.


End file.
